


a healing touch

by emiliathegreat



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matt to the Rescue, Sick Character, Vomiting, foggy and karen being good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: "You knew that you were sick as soon as you woke up.Your whole body ached, every joint and muscle uncomfortably tense, and from where you were lying between Matt’s silk sheets, you could feel that you had been sweating. With an uncomfortable grimace, you turned onto your side to find the other side of the bed empty, but you could hear movement behind the closed door of the bedroom, so you knew that despite the fact that it was a weekday, your boyfriend hadn’t gone to work."ornanny murdock takes care of you when you get sick





	a healing touch

**Author's Note:**

> working from the request of "Reader wakes up with her body aching from what they both know is a oncoming illness. Matt calls Karen and/or Foggy to drop off things he thinks they'll need, and spends the day doting on Reader, who pillows herself on his chest as she tries to get some relief. Maybe combined with Reader getting the stomach flu and Matt taking care of her for a few days? Non season 2 compliant, please." from my boo rachael 
> 
> because it's the stomach flu there's quite a bit of vommiting. please be careful if this is a trigger!!

You knew that you were sick as soon as you woke up. 

Your whole body ached, every joint and muscle uncomfortably tense, and from where you were lying between Matt’s silk sheets, you could feel that you had been sweating. With an uncomfortable grimace, you turned onto your side to find the other side of the bed empty, but you could hear movement behind the closed door of the bedroom, so you knew that despite the fact that it was a weekday, your boyfriend hadn’t gone to work. 

“Matt?” You croaked, your voice much hoarser than you had anticipated it to be. After a moment, you heard footsteps before the bedroom door opened.

“Hey baby,” He spoke softly, padding into the room. His hair was messy, and the sweatpants that he slept in were slung low on his hips. “I had to make a phone call and didn’t want to wake you up.”

You glanced at the clock and frowned slightly. “Does Foggy know that you’re playing hooky from work today?” 

He grinned. “He was actually the one that I was on the phone with, he knows that I won’t be coming in.” He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing your hair away from your forehead so that he could rest the back of his hand on it. He frowned slightly. “How are you feeling?”

You gave a groan in response and he let out a light chuckle. “Let’s get you out of bed then. I made you breakfast.” He said gently, running a hand down your side to slowly coax you out from under the covers. 

When you did finally emerge from the bedroom, breakfast was indeed waiting, complete with a steaming mug of your favorite tea. You appreciated the gesture very much, but when you sat down in front of the plate, your stomach turned. “I don’t know if I feel well enough to eat.” 

Matt sensed your hesitance, and he gave a concerned frown. “You’ve got to eat at least something, sweetheart. Even a little bit is better than nothing.” Although it isn’t exactly what you wanted to hear, you knew that he was right. He sat across from you, sipping at a glass of water as you picked at your food, and although you were uneasy about eating food, it definitely helped settle your stomach a little bit. 

“Go get comfortable, I’ll be right there.” Matt told you when you were done, taking your plate and planting a kiss to your warm forehead before he slipped back in the kitchen to deal with the dishes. You did as you were told. Just as you got comfortable, there was a knock at the door. You sat up slightly in response, and Matt immediately waved you off, drying his hands off on a dish towel and practically dashing to the door before you could get any other ideas. 

“Good morning, Matt.” You heard the all-too familiar voice of Foggy Nelson from down the entryway, and it immediately brought a smile to your face. There were footsteps down the corridor before your boyfriend’s enthusiastic law partner around the corner. He was carrying a few plastic bags, and he set them down on the kitchen counter. 

“I got most of the things in the Nanny Murdock survival pack, and Karen will come by later with the rest, alright?” He told Matt, who thanked him softly. 

“Nanny Murdock?” You asked amusedly, throwing a glance to your boyfriend, who blushed pink.

“I can’t tell you how many times Matty boy nursed me back to health at Columbia.” Foggy explained. “He brought me back from several colds, food poisoning, the stomach flu, and countless hangovers. He’s got somewhat of a healing sense, this one.” Foggy nudged his friend with his elbow and Matt just smiled. 

“What can I say? I take care of the people that I care about.” He shrugged, and Foggy clapped him on the back. The gesture made your heart grow warm. 

The three of you chatted for a few more pleasant moments before Foggy had to leave, but he didn’t go without leaving his best wishes and coming over to annoyingly ruffle your hair. After the door closed on his way out, Matt got into the bags that were left on the counter. 

Out he pulled several bottles of pedialyte, applesauce, saltine crackers, honey, a bottle of tylenol, and a loaf of bread. He put the Pedialyte and the applesauce in the fridge but left the rest, instead turning to the stove to put the kettle on. “Find something you wanna watch, sweetheart, I’ll be down there in a second.”

You flipped through channels before you settled on a rerun of your favorite crime show, and it wasn’t long before you heard the whistle of the kettle behind you. Matt joined you on the couch shortly, sitting down with a mug of tea in one hand, kicking his feet up to rest on the coffee table. He opened his other arm to you, and you leaned into his side, tucking your feet under you. He offered the drink to you, and you thanked him softly, sipping at it. The heat of the tea and the honey in it soothed your throat, and it settled pleasantly in your stomach. 

After you had finished your tea and had set the mug aside, the two of you ended up lying on the couch, him on his back and you cuddled into his side with your head on his chest. He had his unfocused eyes turned up to the ceiling, listening to the white noise of the TV and gently massaging circles into the smooth skin of your hip. You watched his face, the angle giving you a new appreciation for the sharpness of his jaw and the stubble there. His pink lips quirked into a small smile in response to a joke in the TV show, and you found yourself doing the same, not to the banter on the television, but to the sight of your boy in a sliver of time where he seemed to be completely relaxed. 

You were jolted out of your own mind by Matt’s voice. “Your heart rate just spiked, sweetheart. What’s on your mind?” His words left heat rising to your cheeks as if you had been caught doing something you weren’t supposed to. 

“How did you know?” You asked softly, fingers playing with the creases in the worn grey t-shirt that he had pulled on while the kettle was on. 

“Hmm?” you could feel his voice rumble in his chest from where your cheek was pressed up against him. 

“How did you know I was sick before I even woke up?” You asked again, nuzzling closer into his side. “Explain it to me.” 

“I could feel it.” He replied gently. “I could feel your fever, how it raised the temperature of the air around you just a little bit and made your skin hot. You were tense too. Your muscles were tight, and I could hear them.”

“What did they sound like?” 

Matt laughed. “Like the creaking of ropes when they’re pulled tight.” He explained. 

He knew how much you loved when he told you about his experience with his heightened senses. Where you didn’t share the ability, hearing him describe the things that he could pick up on helped you feel at least a little bit understanding of the way he went through the world. Although the two of you seemed to exist in two different worlds, it was a small step to bridge the gap a little bit and feel closer to one another. 

The moment was peaceful, and you felt content. However, it wasn’t even a whole episode in the show later that you felt your stomach churning unpleasantly, and you climbed over Matt with a quick apology in order to get to the bathroom. You had barely pushed the toilet seat out of the way before the contents of your stomach totally curdled, bile forcing its way up your throat. 

You hated throwing up -- the way that your whole body shook as it heaved, the way that it forced tears from your eyes and caused your nose to run. It wasn’t a moment after you started to puke that Matt’s hands were on your back, keeping your hair out of your face and gently rubbing circles in your back with the warm palm of his hand. 

When there was nothing left for your body to heave into the toilet bowl, you reached up and flushed it before the smell could start the cycle again. “Can you give me a minute?” You croaked, wiping your nose on the back of your hand.

You were worried that you would sound ungrateful for asking Matt to leave the bathroom, but he looked understanding as he closed the door behind him, leaving you alone in the room. You took your time rinsing the acidic taste of bile from your mouth and washing your hands, looking at yourself in the mirror to examine your now-bloodshot eyes and your fever-flushed cheeks. 

When you left the bathroom, Matt was in the kitchen, busying himself with something. You considered going over to him, but a sudden wave of dizziness took you back to the couch instead. You sat with your feet tucked under yourself and grabbed a blanket to pull over your body, closing your eyes and willing the world to stop wobbling. “How are you feeling?” Matt asked, setting the saltine crackers down on the coffee table. He sat back down next to you, a bottle of Pedialyte in his hand.

“A little better, but a little dizzy.” You responded, automatically leaning into his solid frame. 

He hummed in understanding, opening the Pedialyte bottle with a snap of of the plastic cap. “This should help a bit.” He offered the bottle to you, and you took it, sipping at it slowly and hoping that your gut would settle enough to hold onto the cold liquid. 

It was a cycle that went on until dark -- snuggling up to Matt as you tried to keep little bits of cracker and electrolyte-filled fluid in your stomach before inevitably running to the bathroom to vomit everything up. It wore you out, and you hated feeling to powerless to your own body. 

The sun was starting to set when there was a knock at the door. You were lying across the couch underneath two more blankets, drained from recently emptying the contents of your stomach and drifting in and out of sleep. Matt had let you stretch you out, instead sitting on the ground in front of the sofa, a file of work documents on the coffee table and one in his hands. He jumped up to grab the door, and you heard the sound of his feet padding away before that of the door opening. 

It was Karen -- you could recognize her voice even underneath layers of blanket. “How’s she doing?” You heard her ask. 

“She’s got the stomach flu, but she’s putting up a good fight.” He responded. 

You untangle a defiant fist from the blankets and stick it in the air. “I’m not gonna go easy!” Your stubborn words muffled by the cozy layers of fabric that you were bundled under. 

“There she is.” Karen said fondly, and Matt laughed, closing the door behind her. 

Karen also came with a plastic bag in hand, and she goes straight to the kitchen to drop it on the counter before coming to the couch to crouch next to your head. “Oh, you poor thing.” She moved the blankets aside until she could gently feel your forehead with the back of her hand. “Foggy told me that you were in pretty bad shape. How’s Nanny Murdock been treating you?” She asked, her pink-painted lips turning up into a smile as Matt gives an exasperated sigh from the kitchen, mumbling something about Foggy probably going to tell all their clients about his caregiving abilities next. 

“He’s been an angel.” You tell her. “And I figure that if he isn’t scared away by me when I’m violently sick then there’s something there to hang onto anyway.”  Matt lets out an  _ “aw” _ and leans over the back of the couch to press a kiss to your warm forehead on his way to switch out documents on the coffee table. 

Matt and Karen talk about a case that they’re working on for a bit, her filling Matt in on what he missed that day and the next steps that they’re going to take, but Karen eventually has to go. She wishes the both of you well before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door. 

“Do you think you could eat something?” Matt asked, and the thought of putting something into your body that it would later violently reject filled your gut with dread.

“Karen brought soup.” He told you. “It’s from a little family-owned shop on broadway. Their vegetable soup was a godsend when Foggy and I were at Colombia - it was only a few blocks off of campus. The same man, Gio, still makes it even though his kids run the place now.” 

While you were nervous to eat, you had to admit that you did feel better than you had after throwing up the previous times, and if you were close to calling it a night, it would be better to sleep with something in your stomach rather than nothing. You let Matt prepare you a bowl of soup, and it was just as delightful as Matt had described, if not better. It settled pleasantly and warmly in your belly, and the warmth helped you fall asleep once you were in bed for the night.

It wasn’t nearly as pleasant coming up.

You woke in a cold sweat and bolted to the bathroom in time to throw up once more, Matt appearing at your side within the minute. You were crying in frustration as you rinsed out your mouth, devastated because you had been certain that you would be able to keep something down through the night. Matt leaned back against the counter and pulled you into his arms, your tears dampening the fabric of his shirt. 

“Hey, hey. You’re ok.” He cooed. “This isn’t something that you can kick in just one day, baby. You need to give it some time.” 

You nodded, letting him hold you for a few more moments before guiding you back to bed.

That was the only time you threw up that night, but the next day was a lot more of the same. Matt was perfect the whole time, making sure that you were eating what you could, getting sleep, and making sure that you were comfortable as you focused all of your energy in getting better. However, Nanny Murdock worked his magic, and you woke up feeling remarkably better three days into what could have easily been a week-long illness. You felt bad for keeping him from going into the office, but he insisted on staying for one more day than necessary just to make sure that you were back to 100%. 

You weren’t going to complain, though, because you got another day to spend with your man without having to worry about the stomach flu getting between the two of you. Most of the day was spent in bed wrapped up in one another, and while being held in Matt’s arms, you realized that you every intention on hanging onto him, and that the past few days proved that that feeling was reciprocated. 

You could have also gathered that by the way that he told you he loved you as he kissed you, but that’s beside the point.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @darlingpeter! and feel free to leave kudos and comments!! :-)


End file.
